Dean Love
by fortunefinder
Summary: A cross cut between Sam and dean. Each chapter is set inbetween different episodes or are versions of scenes.Throughout this, both of their emotions develop towards the other, ending in an interesting position...
1. Sams dream

Dream Love

(A Supernatural slasfiction)

This story is a missing section from between Supernatural S1 Episode 1 and S1 Episode 2- Sam and Dean have just left their hometown, and are driving towards Colorado. It jumps between both Sam and Dean, so try and keep up.

Warning: this story contains themes of a sexual nature, mainly around incest/ Wincest.

Dean

From the back seat of the car, Sam's sobs still came. It had been a week and Sam still cried in his sleep, the image of his dying girlfriend strapped to the ceiling repeating in his dreams. As Dean leaned over, taking one hand off the wheel to pull the blanket that had fallen off his brother back up, he felt a stab of guilt.

If he hadn't taken Sam away to help look for their dad, Sam wouldn't be in the back seat, crying his eyes out, and Jess would still be alive. Possibly.

"Jess!" Sam cried, suddenly springing up, hitting his head on the car roof.

"You OK little brother?" Dean mocked, hiding all feelings of guilt he had just had.

"Yeah. You know." "Same dream again?" "No" Sam said, staring out of the window blankly. "A different one…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam

"Well that was useless" I breathed as I leaned on the closed door of my flat, the one thing between my new and old life. Two things I needed to keep apart. But still, it was kind of good to see Dean again. Actually, it was very good to see Dean again. Surprisingly and painfully good… Walking over to my bed, I collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.

This place was weird. But different. It looked like the college bar, but with poles hanging down from the ceiling, and people sat around tables underneath them. As I walked in, I noticed something was… weird. I guessed this was a pole dancing club. But there was no one on the poles. There were only two people in the entire place. Me and someone on the stage. I couldn't yet figure out who it was, but I realised that they were stood stock still, hand holding a cowboys hat on their head, looking at a single chair right in front of them on stage. I walked tentatively forward, starting to look around for stairs. The nearer I got, the more was revealed to me. The person- the man- on stage was fit. Dressed in full cowboy kit, right down to the boots. Chequered shirt, tight jeans, emphasising his legs, and gripping his firm butt. I guess I'm gay in my dreams, and just love the whole cowboy look. Going up a set off short steps to the stage, I suddenly felt weird. I looked down at myself, realising my shirt and jeans had just shrunk, almost becoming a second skin. My already hard cock was almost bursting out of my new jeans, and looking up, I noticed that my shirt had changed to a pale pink one; buttons open to half-way down my chest, the rest of my shirt tightening around my chest, emphasising my stomach.

I started to walk forward, the stage shrinking ever smaller, the rest of the room disappearing, so that it was just me and the cowboy. I closed my eyes, suddenly becoming dizzy, and when I opened them, the stage was a small square, just big enough for the chair, me and the cowboy. Taking a step forward, I was quickly transported to the chair, and flopped back into it, almost like a hand had just pushed me backwards. I fell, and tried to get back up, but the invisible hand still was holding me.

As I struggled, music from… somewhere… started to be piped in, and as the music started, the shadow over the cowboy's face was lifted, the room being flooded with light.

It was Dean. Dean in a cowboy outfit. As the music rose, Dean started to dance. First, slow and slinky, but as the music started, the slow erotic movements became larger, almost in time with my growing bulge. Dean's hands began snaking their way up, seductively over his body, as he fiddled with his shirt buttons, undoing them slowly, shoulders, hips and fingers in time with the music. As his smooth, broad chest was exposed, the bulge in my jeans got bigger, until it was almost unbearable. But I couldn't take my eyes of the hypnotic movements my older brother was making. I knew I should have looked away, but I couldn't. As he removed his shirt, the soft glow from his skin radiating around him, the pain in my groin was forgotten. The soft mound of his nipple, the flatness of his stomach, the tapering down to his hips, the soft, almost downy fluff that was his treasure trail. I had seen Dean shirtless before, but it didn't have this effect on me. And as Dean's hands twisted towards his waist, grasping his belt buckle, the image of Dean grasping my bulge swam into my mind.

The soft pops of his jeans buttons being undone snapped me back from one sexual torment to another. The soft folds of the tight material round his legs were soothing, and as they pooled at his feet, I was left with the hunk of a brother in front of me, with nothing on but his boxers, already straining against his own bulge.

The music lowed, and Dean walked over, hips swaying erotically. The force that was keeping me on the chair had gone, as the force of Dean's gaze pierced into me, as I mentally took of his boxers, wondering what it would look like. But then another force was put on me. Dean had just straddled me, hands softly teasing my cock, pressing his against mine. The back of the chair suddenly disappeared, leaving me leaning backwards, still Dean in almost the same place as he was before. He leaned over me, opening his mouth, lowering himself onto me. His lips met mine, and immediately, my lips parted to accept his tongue.

But, as my eyes opened, the splash of blood trickling onto me, I looked up, and saw Jess looking down at me, a moment before I opened my eyes and saw her there on the ceiling. At that moment, I snapped awake, the pain of a car roof meeting my head, as I screamed her name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean

As they pulled up to an old, rundown motel, Dean thought about how his life would now be changed. His little brother, who he hadn't talked too for almost three years, was going to be with him, helping him search for their father. And now that the police had found out that he was using fake credit cards, there was no way he could just splash around, spending money everywhere. He'd have to be really careful about where they stayed from now on.

"Hey, you alright back there Sammy?" He tossed; almost mocking the fact that Sam had Just hit his head on the car roof again.

"Yeah. Hey Dean, have you seen my wallet?" Sam said, groggy from just waking up, and hearing everything in surround as he had hit his head.

"Yeah. It fell behind my seat when I...um...when i kinda took some money from it back at the gas station we passed. You were asleep, so i just took it from your pocket. Didn't think you'd realise." Dean said, sheepishly, like he was hiding something.


	2. Shower

Chapter 2- a different version of the FAMOUS shirtless scene from season 1- hell house. (Dean's perspective mostly)

AN: sorry its so short- couldn't come up with any good ideas without ripping off my last chapter! Should get another chapter in soon though so check back!

Dean

As I walked in, I heard the shower going. Straight away, even though it had been almost five years since the last time this had happened, I felt something stirring. I wanted to open the door and take a peak, but as I reached for the door handle, I drew back. Sam wouldn't want to be with his older brother. Not in that way. It was the same thoughts that drove Sam out in the first place. So I pulled back, behaving like it hadn't happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam

Climbing out of the shower, Sam noticed a slight movement on the handle. It looked like someone had tried to open the door, but there was no one in the apartment that he knew of. Dean had gone off to find the history of the place, and no one else could get in. Just thinking of Dean made him go hard, which had been happening a lot ever since Dean had come back. And he had never felt this way for someone, even Jessica.

As the water trickled over his body, the one thing he could think of was the dream he had had before. He had never felt as happy as he was then. Ever. And even though he knew it was wrong, he still wanted to feel Dean next to him at night, and have him feel the same way as Sam felt, despite the consequences.

Turning off the water, he heard footsteps going away from the bathroom. That's one of the good things about being a hunter- heightened senses. Anyone else may not have seen the handle move, but a hunter would. Even if he was a bit rusty.

Stepping out, water still dripping from his shoulders and hair, Sam walked slowly towards the door. Grabbing what looked like a towel rail that had been broken off the wall, he slowly put his hand on the door handle, pushing down slowly. Hearing a sharp curse and the patter of footsteps, he quickly pushed open the door, and immediately dropped the pole he was holding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean

I quickly walked away from the door, as I heard the slap of wet feet got nearer the door. Just the thought of a naked wet Sam made me hard. As I reached the table I had dropped my bag on, I heard the door open, and as I turned round, I saw a sight I had wanted to see for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the decision

AN: Sorry- I've skipped a couple of episodes/series. This all happens after "Houses of the holy" in season 2. Also includes the vibro-bed. Couldn't help it! (And I know all of my chapters are short! Can we just get over it! They do say, good things come in small packages!- well, apart from this bit.)

Sam

That's it. I've got to tell him. It's driving me mad just seeing him everyday and its getting harder and harder not to make a move. I wonder what his reaction will be?...

Dean

I'll tell him today. Ever since I saw him coming out of the shower the other day, I've been thinking about him a load more.

Sam 

Ever since he saw me coming out of the shower, I've been going back over it, and… changing it. Usually, I imagine when he sees me; he starts to walk over, and pauses. He says something- I just can't hear him. I walk towards him, but my towel gets caught on the table. I don't realise, and it slides off. As I walk towards him, my cock goes hard and starts to throb. He looks towards me, and… sees me. A grin pulls at the side of his mouth, but he tries to hide it. But he doesn't hide the large bulge at his crotch. I try to say that I want him. But it doesn't come out.

Dean 

It's been ages since we talked. Properly. I mean, we've said a few words to each other, but I've spent most of the time in our room on my own while Sam has been missing. But when we're travelling, it's Sam that talks in his sleep. I know he wouldn't, but I keep thinking he's dreaming about me. He says my name a lot of the time. I try not to pay any attention, but once, he said "Dean, stop it! Ohh, alright, once more." I couldn't help it. I pulled the car over, and sat there; hand on my leg, as my jeans had already started to bulge.

I tried to reach over, but couldn't get myself to do it. So I just sat there, my arm hanging round the side of my chair.

Sam

I've been having the same dream again. The same one that I've been having. About finding Dean on stage… but it's been getting more vivid. Sometimes, I actually think I can feel his breath on me, his weight pressing onto me.

Oh can't stand this any longer. I need to do something. I need to tell him. And no matter what happens, it'll make me feel better with it out in the open.

In the dark of night, the two men, both with a burning desire, neither knowing about how the other felt, met.

The rain was trickling down as Sam ran in from the cold, soaking wet. Dean was sat on his bed, the slight purr of the vibrating bed being drowned out by rain pounding on the windows.

"We've got to talk" Sam said, trying not to sound stupid. "Now".

"Yeah we do." Dean replied, standing up and stopping the bed vibrating. Walking over, the sound of Dean's footsteps echoed, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. And as Sam tried to catch his breath, he wondered what Dean needed to say.

Dean took a breath, his dark grey T-shirt, ragged at the edges and with a rip stretching across his stomach from a recent battle, strained against his muscular frame, the tear stretching, revealing more of his taught stomach. His jeans were stained with blood, as if he had just finished a battle, and the fact that he was using the vibro - bed showed that he was tense.

Releasing his breath in a fast rush, Sam had never looked so childish. It was probably this that made Dean attracted to him in the first place. He was always going for innocents, and Sam was no different. All through their life, even when young, it was Dean that had to keep an eye on Sam. Bathing him, feeding him, changing him. But know, it was different.

"Well, are you going to speak or should I?" Sam said, pulling off his soaking coat, throwing it down on the floor.

"Well first, before we talk, it looks like you need to have a shower."

"Good idea. We'll talk in a minute."

As Sam went towards the bathroom, Dean realised that sending him off to the shower was torture. He only had to think 'Sam's in the shower', and images came into his head. Sam naked. Sam wet. Sam being massaged by Dean in the shower. Them lying on the bed, clothes everywhere, thrown across the room. Every time he thought that, it was torture.

"Actually Sam" Dean whispered, almost inaudible, but still making Sam turn round, "What I have to say can't wait."

"Well what ever it is, we can deal with it. It looks like you've been 'dealing' with things recently anyway."

Sad naïve Sam. Immediately thinking that it was some apocalyptical terror that was going to wipe out the earth. Doesn't even think it's something else. Well, what Dean had to say would change both their lives.

"I… It's not about hunting."

Sam's face immediately changed. Almost as if he could read Dean's mind and knew what it was about.

"Ok. Here it goes. I…" But Dean was unable to continue his sentence, as Sam's mouth was already pressed against his.

"… Love you." Dean whispered as Sam drew back, withdrawing to the other side of the room as quick as he could. "What was that?" Dean whistled, hardly unable to grasp what had just happened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I've been having these feelings toward you Dean, and…"

But once again, another sentence with stifled with lips. But this time, it was Deans on Sam's, and neither was holding back.

As Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, Dean parted his lips, and slid his wet tongue hungrily into Sam's, with Sam's tongue meeting it in the middle.

The hunger that consumed the both of them was total. They were unaware of the rain pounding outside, the lights flickering as thunder knocked the electric out of sync, and the fact that they were falling backwards to the floor. The shock of Sam's butt hitting the floor only shocked them for a second. After that, they resumed their passions, until Dean pulled away, slipping his hand down Sam's shirt, undoing each button which was torture for Sam. After about three buttons, Sam stopped sitting still, letting Dean get on with things, and grabbed Dean's, pulling up quickly,Dean still undoing Sam's. Sam pulled the fabric up over a head, and already his was on the other side of the room, draped over the lamp.

When Sam had finished, they sat there, Sam on bottom, legs hooked under Dean's, and just the little body contact there was, was enough to drive them both insane for the other. There was complete silence, apart from the hiss of their breath and the silent pounding of water on the window. Sam was already drenched in sweat, a bead stuck in between his pecks.

Dean was eager eyed, pulled Sam's legs out from underneath him, thumping him to the floor and dropping himself to his knees, leaning over the most beautiful body he had seen. His moth stretched into a cheeky grin as he lowered himself down, stretching out his tongue. Gliding it over the already damp skin sent shivers down Sam's spine, the sweat cooling on his body, but the feel of Dean's tongue on his skin making him hotter than he had ever been.

"Dean, Dean Wait" Sam breathed, pulling his brother's head away from his body. "Not here."

Immediately, Dean pulled Sam up onto the bead they had been leaning against. And with the same swift movement, slid back down to his original stance, taking one of Sam's already painfully erect nipples in his mouth, sucking so that it became red and raw. Despite the pain, it felt so right.

Taking his mouth of Sam's nipple, which made Sam let out an exasperated sigh, wanting more, Dean put a leg on either side of Sam, straddling his moist body. The Cheeky smile came back on Dean's face, as he lowered down to the lips that had set all this off, planting his own across them.

Sam could taste the saltiness of his own sweat on Deans lips. He pulled away, kissing down the side of Dean's neck, reaching his shoulders, arching over to his firm chest. All the time smothering each inch of flesh with kisses, just light enough to drive Dean crazy, but hard enough to have impact. When he reached Deans navel, his moist tongue slid out, and travelled back up to deans face, their lips meeting again for a short peck as Sam went back down Dean's body and met the barrier that was Dean's belt.

He pulled back, slowly reach up, running his hands over the swollen denim, slowly stroking Dean's quivering member through the taught fabric.

"Oh, don't tease me" Dean breathed, already breathless. Sam had never seen Dean like this, and it drove him mad. Reaching down, Sam found his own belt clasp, and with one hand still on Dean, slid his belt off, the leather grazing the skin below him, making it tremble.

Undoing his jeans button, he realised how hard he was, and could feel Den underneath him, searching for the pleasure they had both waited for.

Pulling his jeans off, his penis slid out of the side of his boxers, and the cold air excited him. But the sight in front of him made him harder than he ever thought was possible. Slipping his hands down the sides of his boxers, he pushed them down his legs, kicking them onto the floor, and slowly crawling up Dean's body, a sly smile on his face.

"Close your eyes" Sam said slyly, sliding his fingers over Dan's eyelids. Crawling down his body, he undid Dean's belt, unclipping the button. As usual, dean wasn't wearing boxers, so his cock gently slid out, hanging over his jeans. The air was making it harder, and as it slowly stood up, Dean's face split into a grin. This cheeky grin made sam even more determined, and he lowered his head down to Dean's shaft, taking it all in. As Sam's head rose and fell, Dean's breath became faster, rising into a scream, which was muffled by Sam's hand.

In between gasps, Dean reached up, peeling Sam's hand away from his mouth, and pulling Sam back up to meet his mouth.

As Sam slid off Dean's lips, the link between them was tightened, and a partnership that would last a lifetime was created. Sam snuggled into Dean's side, head on his shoulder and hand slowly stroking Dean's chest.

Sam

I could have led there all night. Time stopped for me, and I realised that this would be in my mind forever. If I hadn't tried what I tried it would have been painful, and it wouldn't be the same.

Dean

I never realise that it could be that good.


End file.
